The Snow Queen
by Gabriella Adella
Summary: Fear was gone...and then came Elsa. As long as she's afraid Pitch will thrive. The battle between the Guardians and Fear is far from over, and Elsa may not be as alone as she thinks.
1. Fear is Gone

**I do not own either of these series. Second, The Snow Queen is a working title. As the story develops I might find a more appropriate title. Please review, it makes my day :) Without further ado... **

**The Snow Queen**

**Fear is Gone**

It was just past the middle of the night, during the time when dreams start to form. It was in a child's bedroom. The room a typical sight, slightly messy shelves, toys on the floor, clothes hanging out of the dresser, and a small body curled up under blankets clutching a teddy bear. In the corner a small night light in the shape of a princess glowed...then it flickered. Then suddenly it went out, leaving the room in darkness.

It came from the darkness. Shadows amassed from the same corner of the room as the nightlight. They slowly began to build up from the floor. They churned around never really settling into a form but more of a vague outline. It was scarier to imagine what was there rather than know.

It was Pitch Black. The darkness lightened in one area, enough to make out the shape of a long, gray face with silver eyes and pointed teeth. The figure moved forward slowly the side of the bed. Pointed, gray fingers ran along the edge of a pink blanket. Ever so carefully they glided to a stop over the childs head. His eyes narrowed at a small glimmer of light above her head.

A glimmer of gold trailed into the room from behind the drawn curtain. It brighteneing the light above the girl's head. Her breathing remained slow and steady but she shifted every so slightly under the blankets so the side of her face was exposed.

She was smiling. That...thing had the nerve to smile in his presence. Pitch's hands shot up into the golden light. Before the dream was even fully formed he infected it with darkness. He had no shortage of loathing or anger tonight, this child had forgotten fear. She would remember, he would make her. The golden sand turned black and turned into a swirling tornado above her head.

Instantly the girl started to whimper and twist about. Pitch watched with a smirk. It was his turn to smile. The shadows suddenly seemed more solid, his face was more defined. With every passing split second the terror grew stronger and so did he. He breathed in the fear with immense satisfaction. The triumph was short lived though.

"AHHHHHHH!" The little girl sat upright, heart pounding, lungs panting, and terror in those wide blue eyes. Little hands clutched a blanket around her shoulders as she sobbed.

Pitch stood next to the edge of her bed absorbing as much of her terror as he could. Now came the moment of truth. There were pounding footsteps coming closer and the light flicked on in the hall. The area under the door light up and then it opened suddenly.

The parents didn't even give him a second glance. Fear of nightmares had long since deserted them, but they were afraid for their daughter. It only took a few seconds of whispered conversation for them to determine it was simply a bad dream.

"The nightlight is out. Bulb must be shot." The father assessed. The mother frowned.

"You find a new one. I'll make some hot milk. Then we can read a story, or sing a lullaby." Pitch groaned at the mothers words. Lullabies, he couldn't stand the things.

"What if the dreams come back?" Pitch smiled, children theses days weren't very afraid but maybe he'd finally found one...

"They won't. There's nothing to be afraid of. The dark can't hurt you." Her father told her. "Besides, Snuggly and Pinky will protect you." The names made Pitch want to rip the teddy bear and blanket to shreds. But those things didn't inspire fear in the boogeyman, those things inspired fear in people, in criminals, in animals.

"You don't believe them do you? You're afraid of the dark, you're afraid of me!" Pitch's words were spoken to the girl and the girl alone. He leaned down so his eyes were level with hers. For a moment nothing happened.

"Okay." The girl agreed. She took her mothers hand and went out into the hallway, walking right through Pitch. The father went to find a new lightbulb for the night light. And all alone in that little girl's bedroom, Pitch screamed.

His form had faded again by the time he returned to his lair. The little girls lack of fear had left him drained once again.

How could she not be afraid? The dream was terrifying, natural disasters were terrifying! And yet she wasn't afraid...just like all the rest of the children. It was getting on Pitch's nerves. He hated being looked over, or well, through. The way little children would waltz right through him, as if he was nothing.

Pitch hated knowing he relied on them believing in him. Without their fear he was nothing.

There was a stunning lack of fear in recent years. Pitch wasn't just weakened, he was feeling jealous, mad, infuriated, depressed, and entirely out of control. He needed a way back to the top He needed the children to believe in fear again. This world of happiness was tormenting him. For years he'd tried to get rid of it but his fear wasn't spreading.

It was the nightmares. They obviously weren't scary enough if a few simple words from a parent could dispel them. But how to make them stronger? He'd tried on child after child, tonight was another failure to be added to thousands. There had to be fear somewhere in the world, something he could build off of, multiply, increase. Something he could use to tear down the happiness and security. After that it would be a few simple steps to tear down the Guardians and return the world to its orginal era of darkness. That would be spectacular.

But first he needed fear. It was time to search for a new source.

Almost as if in answer to that thought Pitch felt something. It was a small twist deep within him. It was appetizing. It was beautiful. It was fear so pure and genuine it called to him from so far away.

He could feel himself growing stronger. Pitch wanted that fear, he needed it. And he would have it. The shadows stirred that night. They searched high and low for the fear. They had a long ways to go but in the end they would find the child.

Somewhere far away that night marked the beginning of two lives. One of loneliness and confusion, the other of solitude and fear.


	2. Sand and Gloves

**I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians**

**Gloves and Sand**

Elsa didn't think she'd ever be able to sleep again. Since meeting the trolls she'd hadn't done much but blink and think. But her thoughts were scary and so she tried not to think which was hard when there was nothing else to do. So she ended up staring out the window. The auroras were still glowing and dancing about in the starry sky.

Was Anna watching them? No she was probably still asleep. Elsa glanced back over her shoulder at the spot where her sister's bed had been just a few hours earlier. If she closed her eyes she could see it sitting there. Anna wouldn't be in it of course, she'd be bouncing around with her dolls or dancing while watching the sky.

Bright eyes, big smile, bouncing red ponytails...with a streak of white. Elsa flinched and opened her eyes. She looked down at her hands. They were small and pale, but they were dangerous. She was dangerous. She'd done that to her sister. She'd done all of this. Whatever was going to come out of it she was responsible for.

Her choices. Her actions. Her powers. Her mistakes. Her fault. Her guilt. Her fear.

It was better for her to be alone, she couldn't hurt Anna again. She couldn't hurt anyone again. Elsa trembled at the thought and watched as the green lights started to fade.

"I'm sorry. I'll learn to control it. You won't be alone for long Anna." The green lights flashed once more before they faded entirely. The princess decided to follow the sky's lead and go to sleep.

-Frozen-

That first night Pitch hadn't known what to expect. He'd watched her dreams form on their own but it wasn't a true dream. It was memory, and it was a terribly fearful memory.

Pitch hadn't done anything that first night but watch. The little snow girl talked in her sleep. 'Anna' was a favorite of hers along with 'monster' and 'no'. It was truly amusing for Pitch to watch her create her own fear. All he did was stand in the corner and absorb the waves of pure fear pulsing off her.

Elsa woke up time after time, and she never called for her parents. She simply seemed to accept what had happened to her and was going to deal with it on her own. Even if someone had told her not to be afraid Pitch doubted that it would have mattered. This was a unique type of fear. It was rooted deeply within her mind with plenty of room to grow.

Not many children had that. If Pitch could learn how to create and grow it he'd be unstoppable. And so started his experiments. Every night he visited Elsa. Typically she'd fight sleep for a while so he'd spend some time on the other children. Progress was much faster than he'd expected.

Her powers grew stronger, her control diminished. The fear increased as her hopes for return to normal life was torn apart. The smiles faded into a constant mask of worry.

The most important lesson Elsa taught him was to look for the fear deep inside and manipulate it. Make it seem real, something that could exist outside of the dream world. Something that every time they thought of it they'd be afraid and it would grow his powers.

The more realistic the better. A car crash on the way to school. A rainy funeral. A spider in a little shoe. Natural disaster. Plane crashes. Drowning. A girl of ice frozen in the same position forever.

Creating nightmares still wasn't a simple thing, but it was progress. Pitch could feel the belief, he could feel the fear, he could feel the power. And yet it wasn't enough.

The good dreams always came back. They would wear down the fear and shove it aside. It was hard to shove a good dream out of the way and put a nightmare in its place. Pitch kept trying, and trying and trying.

-Rise of the Guardians-

Elsa sat in her room staring at her hands. Now they were covered in white gloves. For the first time there wasn't frost hovering above her skin. Her room seemed a bit warmer and the world seemed a bit brighter.

She pressed a hand to the window. NOthing. Her father was right. The gloves did help. Maybe this was finally the end of it all! If she could control her powers she could finally go back outside. When Anna came knocking she could go play.

Elsa grinned as she watched out her window. It was only a short matter of time now before she went back out into that world. She would wait though, she would be careful. There was no way she'd risk charging out into the world unless she knew she wasn't a danger to them all.

But still...it felt good to have hope again. Maybe tonight she wouldn't have the nightmares.

It was a good thought. Elsa smiled for the first time in a long while.

-Frozen-

Then came the gloves.

Pitch was mad when Elsa's hope returned. Her father gave her such a sense of security it looked as if the fear would be gone for good. That night she dreamed of meeting her sister again. A shadowy Pitch leaned over her bed with such loathing for that dream.

It was the moment of truth. For months he'd experimented with infecting dreams. Taking the goodness the Sandman poured out and making it dark. Pitch lifted a gray hand with little black specs floating around it. Then he touched the dream.

The black sand devoured the dream in seconds. The gloves came off and the ice storms returned. Destruction reigned, hope fell. Pitch watched as the fear returned. But it didn't stop there. The new sand settled into her mind. He'd never need to infect her dreams again. As long as Sandman sent her a dream, his own sand would be there waiting to change it, to twist it, to kill the dream.

The best part, it didn't just work on Elsa. That was the night Pitch perfected his nightmares. Something he never would have been able to do with the little princess. That was the night his uprising started to form in the shadows. From then on he only grew stronger. It was just a matter of him choosing when he wanted to make his move. When he did the Guardians wouldn't know what hit them.

**Please Review!**


	3. Hear the Fear

**Hear the Fear**

Elsa was staring out the window when she heard the laugh coming down the hallway. Immediately she jumped off the little ledge and ran over to her bed. Even though she knew Anna couldn't see her from the keyhole know she still felt like someone was watching her.

**Knock-knock-kn-knock-knock**. Elsa shut her eyes and covered her hears. Ignoring it made it hurt less. Still her heart panged when the words came.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna sounded so hopeful. She sounded hopeful every day. Every single day she came. It was always the same question. Even in the height of summer, do you wanna build a snowman? It had always worked on her before the accident. Elsa could resist puppy dog eyes and tears and begging...but not snowmen.

"Or ride our bikes around the hall?" It was hard to ignore the crash that followed seconds later. Elsa cringed as she jumped to her feet. It sounded like Anna had fallen down the stairs and hit a suit of armor. She had her hand on the knob when she realized what she was about to do.

Elsa jumped back as the knob froze.

_You'll hurt her worse than that if you go out._ Elsa sighed and stepped away from the door. Anna would be fine. She was always a bit of a clutz. She'd always jumped back on her feet before, this time wouldn't be any different.

"I'd help if I could but I can't." Elsa whispered to her room as she climbed back onto the bed. She fiddled with the edge of her gloves and stared at the ceiling.

_You can't help, you can only hurt._

The pounding footsteps returned. "I think some company is overdue, I've started to the pictures on the wall!" At least she had the pictures to talk to. Elsa only had the window and she usually froze it over by not paying attention. "It gets a little lonely, all these empty halls, just watching the hours tick by."

**Tick tock tick tock.**

Elsa covered her mouth and waited. A little lonely? Anna wouldn't ever know lonely the way Elsa did. Four walls, a forever shut door, some ice, and fear.

Five minutes passed...then the footsteps going away. The same every day. She used to tell Anna to go away but it stopped working. Silence was the key now. Just be quiet and her sister would give up and trudge off to play by herself somewhere.

And leave Elsa wondering. Where was she going? What would she play? Did she build the snowmen by herself? How empty were the halls? It had been a while since she set foot outside her room.

For a brief second Elsa opened her heart up to dreams. It was wonderful to think of all she could have if she could just control it again. She could, she would, someday there wouldn't be any fear. She and Anna could play in the ballroom. She'd make it snow and they could ice skate and build and army of snowmen. It would be fun.

Then she noticed the ice. Elsa sat up with a gasp and closed up her heart again. She shoved the dreams to some deep corner of her mind and surveyed the damage.

The entire bed was covered in a delicate blanket of frost that was thickening. Little snow flakes floated about over it. That was the worst it had been so far-and the gloves were even on. Elsa's breath caught in her throat and she resisted the urge to cry.

"Conceal it don't feel it. Conceal it don't feel it!" She chanted. The ice, her hopes, her dreams. Forget them all. That was what happened when she forgot about control for a second. That was what happened when she tried to dream.

**Do you Wanna Build a Snowman?-Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?-Do you wanna build a snowman?**

Elsa could hear him. The thought made Pitch feel incredible. Sure the ignorant child passed his voice off as her own fears but she could hear him. And he was her fears, but he was more than just that.

The other children were coming along nicely. Pitch was preparing for his day of attack. For now he stuck to giving bed-wetting nightmares but soon he'd crush all hopes and dreams for good. He just had one small problem.

Elsa's kept coming back. He loved crushing them over and over again. Each time she opened her heart up to dream he infected it and the fear let her guard down and the ice came out. She was so powerful that the slightest slip gave the ice a way out. By keeping it bottled up she'd pressurized it so to speak. It came out and it came out more violently now than if she'd just let it go.

But the hope came back the next day, just like her infernally annoying little sister. If he ever heard the phrase 'do you want to build a snowman?' again he'd vaporize something. Elsa's hope wasn't in the Guardians so he'd still be able to eradicate them if it survived but he hated leaving a job unfinished. Not to mention he couldn't have any hope surviving in his future empire of despair and darkness.

How to get rid of it for good though? Her father seemed to be the figure holding up her hopes of being normal. That was a starting place. But it was more than that. He had to show her she wasn't normal and she wouldn't ever be normal. She couldn't just fear not being normal ever again, Pitch had to show her she wasn't normal and wouldn't ever be.

Pitch couldn't let her just fear being a monster, Pitch had to let her see the monster she was. He could do that. At first glance the little blond girl wasn't much but he saw the possibilities inside. Elsa could be a great monster, she could be his monster. That was a thought to keep in mind.

**Keep Reading! Reviews make me happy :) and I always answer them.**

**NicoISkickbutt-thanks! I'll try to update more often. Rise of the Frozen Guardians? I'll have to check that out.****xsasuhinax-I know right? Or just the sheer awesomeness of a villain he could be because darkness is BOSS! This story will definitely feature him a lot because I think he's cool and there aren't enough stories that give him villain justice (oxymoron cough cough)**


	4. See Fear

**See Fear**

Elsa loved the days when her parents came to visit. It was pretty much the only contact she had with people any more. Its not that she didn't see people, her window had a wonderful view of the world outside of the castle she was missing out on. When she wasn't reading, or sleeping, or trying to play by herself she sit and watch the world outside of her window.

Elsa hated the days when her parents came to visit. Ever day she grew stronger, it was almost as if she could feel the power inside of her churning around longing to escape. She was afraid to hurt them. And they reminded her of what her life used to be like. How normal used to feel, what it was like to be with other people. It made her lonely. Every time they left her room she was a little more hopeful, a little more scared, and a little sadder. The strange mix of emotions didn't do anything to help her self control. Inevitably her worst outbursts would come right after or while her parents were visiting. Today was one of those days.

"Its getting stronger!" Elsa paced a little and looked down at her little hands. The gloves were practically her skin now. But still under those little white pieces of fabric was the most destructive force in all of Arendelle. She stood in the corner looking at the streaks of ice that reached the ceiling and had spread out. Her own corner of isolation and ice.

"Just calm down," her father said. Elsa turned around and only saw his hand reaching for her.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked. Her heart skipped a beat as her father froze and she pulled her hands up toward her face. Elsa fought the urge to cry as she composed herself. The air around her seemed to grow colder, not that it bothered her but just that she noticed. "Please, I don't want to hurt you." Her mother's concerned gaze hurt more than anything either of them could have said. Her father pulled her close and just nodded. To some slight degree he understood. He'd never know, but he tried.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief after they left. And then the loneliness stabbed her suddenly. She looked back at the wall, the ice creaked as it thickened and froze even more. Elsa backed up slowly while shaking her head. How had this mess all happened? Was she ever going to be able to fix it? Some days it felt pointless to try. What to do now? She wasn't in the mood to try and deal with her powers and she definitely didn't feel like reading or playing. The window taunted her with its view of normal lives.

Elsa turned away and threw herself on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, hoping sleep would pull her away. The nightmares were a lot more infrequent now.

**Knock knock kn knock knock.** Elsa quietly groaned. She mouthed the words as they came. "Do you want to build a snow man?" Then the pause for an answer. Her mind screamed yes, but her lips stayed firmly shut. "Elsa just tell me why!?" There was a thud, Elsa looked at the door. It sounded like Anna had kicked it. Moments later she heard footsteps stomping away uneven, she probably had kicked it and hurt her foot. It was such an impulsive, crazy, emotion filled Anna thing.

"I'm me Anna. That's why." Elsa was tempted to throw a pillow at the door. It would feel nice and a bit vengeful. Her training was too great though, she just ran a hand over the pillow and shoved the feelings deeper inside of her.

_And who is me?_ Elsa sighed. The solitude was driving her crazy. She'd taken to talking to herself. What was stranger was that the voice in her head that she talked to didn't even sound like herself. It was deeper, like her father's voice...only it had an edge to it. She couldn't describe it well but it seemed kind of dark to her. She wasn't sure how a voice could sound like a color but she was talking to herself, that didn't make sense either.

"Me is Elsa. The girl who has no control whatsoever." Her sad voice scarcely scratched at the silence in her room. And yet the confession rang in her ears. There was no way to deny it, without her gloves she'd have turned the castle into one block of ice. And even with them she didn't feel so safe. Her nightmares and doubts made it hard to believe in the gloves. What happened if she was too powerful for them someday?

_Why do you want control? You're fine without it._

"No I'm not!" Her words were louder this time and Elsa felt the cold building up in her palms with no where to go. She clenched them tight until the sensation faded.

"I'm not normal, I can't be around people I love, and I can't possibly be fine until I have control."

_You clearly aren't meant to be normal. So why bother to try to be something your not?_

"Because I want to!"

_ Because you want to, or because its what everyone expects of you? Elsa, crown Princess of Arendelle, has to be normal so she can be queen. Elsa, the good girl, has to be normal so she can't hurt anyone. Elsa, sister of Anna, has to be normal so she can go outside and play with her sister.. But Elsa, the snow princess, doesn't have to be anything. What does Elsa want to be?_

"I want to be a good girl and I don't want to hurt Anna and I want to be queen and have everything be like its supposed to! That's what I want!" Elsa screamed it this time. She didn't know why but she glared at a corner of the room, it just felt good to have a place to direct her anger at.

"Control won't make you normal. Shutting your powers up inside of you and ignoring them isn't control. And none of what you said is what you want, its just everything I've ever heard anyone else ask you to be." There was a man in the corner she was glaring at, and Elsa had no clue how he got there.

Lady of the Crimson Ravens-thank you! Sorry its been a while but life got crazy. Umm Pitch like with Elsa as a couple? No comment on that.  
HopelessRomantic183-Thank you! I was very happy when I thought that up. Oh yes the events will work very nicely *evil laugh* 


End file.
